the return of the wheelchair
by Pineapple Moon
Summary: House has to been in a wheelchair for a week. what will he do you ask? have fun of corse rated T to be safe, there is some curse words in it so you have been warned!
1. Chapter 1

**I hope you enjoy this House fanfic. GO HOUSE **

**Disclaimer: I do not own House or any of the characters in any way (I do in my dreams but unfortunately this is the real world) T_T **

**Took place some time in season 5 and house has the new set of ducklings and cuddy does not have her baby yet.**

**

* * *

  
**

House was in theclinic giving his 'I'm doctor House and if you have a runny nose to go home and that it is just a cold' speech.

A guy walked up to House and said "so you are the famous "

"why, yes I am, would you like an autograph" House said some what sarcastic.

The guy started out cacioul with his hands in his pockets rocking back and forth "actually it's quite the opiset" he took his hands out of his pockets and took one good punch at House's face.

House did not expect this. As he fell his cane jammed into his right thigh so hard that his cane snapped in half. " God Damnit!" he yelled holding his thigh his lip was bleeding. Everyone in the room was now watching him as he lay on the floor with nurses running to his side.

"You finally got what you disserved!" he yelled still mad at him and still clutching a fist.

Cuddy was in her office when she herd yelling. She got up and ran out side and saw House sprawled out on the floor holding his leg. The guy that punched him was being pulled out by two guards.

She ran up to him and yelled "what the hell happened here!"

House was in to much pain to answer Cuddy so nurse Brenda answered for House "House was being an ass and got punched _again."_

Cuddy signed " better admit him for observation" House now passed out because the pain was to much.

When House woke up he was very confused on what was going on. Last thing he remembered was getting punched then hearing Cuddy's voice fading away into the darkness then waking up here.

"your finally awake"

He herd a voice and turned to see who it was.

"how are you feeling" it was Cuddy sitting in the chair next to the bed.

He felt like saying '_my leg is hurting like hell, but other then that just peachy_' but instead said "how long have I been out?" still very tired

"for about 2 or 3 hours."

"and how long have you been sitting there?"

"about 2 or 3 hours" she replied a little ambaries

House was removing his blanket about to get up when Cuddy stopped him.

"House, lay back down you are in no condition to get up!"

House was now sitting on the edge of the bed "I think I can manage to the bathroom" using the IV pole like a cane he hopped off the bed and landed on his good leg, but the second his other leg touched the ground it gave out.

How Cuddy got around the bed and to his side to catch him he will never know.

House winced at the pain that shot up his leg. "thanks, nice catch I bet a lot of your dates do that when they see you that's how you cot me so fast." he said sarcastically

"you know what House, I'll let that one slide because you are hurt but next time…"

Cuddy didn't have time to finish what she was saying because the hole group walked in that included Cameron, Wilson, Forman, Toub, 13, Kutner, and last but not least Chase. (A/N sorry if I spelt any names wrong and if they are can you please tell me, thank you)

House was back sitting on the edge of the bed. "Well look the hole gang is here."

Cameron was the first to speak "House, are you all right?" very concerned for her old boss.

"yea House, what did you do now?" Wilson said next

"he was probably just being his old jackass self." Forman said

"House your going to stay off the leg for at least a week" Cuddy said after examining his leg

"but that means I have to use a a a…"

"a wheelchair" Cuddy finished his sentence. House still remembers the bet he made with a few years back and had to stay in a wheelchair for a week.

"but mommy I don't want to" House wined like a two year old.

"tough deal with it" House was now pouting

"fine, then at least give me my close and a wheelchair so I can go change" House always hated the hospital germens. Chase got House his wheelchair and Cuddy got his close out of a drawer that was across from his bed.

House slowly lowered himself into the chair. "here you are." Cuddy handed House his close

" be right back" and he wheeled himself to the bathroom

20 minutes later House came wheeling out of the bathroom with his own close on.

Kutner looked at his watch leaning agent the glass wall then said "what happened you said you would be right back."

"yea we were about to put out a missing persons report" Wilson said with his hands in his pockets.

"what do you mean, in cripple time that was fast." House said then wheeled out of the room running over some feet in the proses.

* * *

**that's it for this chapter**

**Please R&R I love feedback so tell me about this first chapter**

**This little fan fiction Idea was based on the episode 'Needle In a Haystack' that is my favorite episode of House because he has to stay in a wheelchair for a week on a bet.(I don't want to say too muck in case you haven't seen the episode)**

**Yey House**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it took so long to put on, I'm having a bad case of writers block. **

**Thank you so much for all the people that reviewed I never thought I would get that many reviews.**

**

* * *

**

House was wheeling down the hallway when he saw one researcher he did not get along with. It was Dr. Whitner (A/N if you have not seen the episode 'Needle in a Haystack' then you will not know her and if that's the case she is a researcher that is also in a wheelchair)

They stopped with one foot of space between them.

"well if it isn't my favorite doctor" House started out the conversation

"well if it isn't the doctor that stole my parking spot"

By now the whole gang caught up with House half of them limping because House ran over there feet.

"sorry kiddies, you have to go play while daddy talks to the nice lady here"

Chase, Wilson and Cameron were about to say something but instead just left.

Taub was the first to break the quite hallway "so, who exactly are you?"

Whitner was the next to speak. "I see you got some new minions with you House, I heard your old team quit"

"how rude of me, Whitner this is Kutner, 13 and Taub" when he said there name he pointed at them.

"so, what are you betting with Cuddy now. That you can't walk to the front door and that you want to be able to drive your car into the lobby."

"no believe it or not but I'm in this thing because I have to"

"why, what happened." she started to sound a little more concerned.

"I was in the clinic when this jerk punched me and my cane jabbed into my bad thigh. That reminds me, he owes me a new cane."

Whitner just sigh "figers"

Just then House, Kutner, 13 and Taub's pagers went off they looked and said that there patient was having a heart attack "Well, look at the time, sorry to stop this little reunion but we have to go are patient is having a heart attack."

House's team was already running down the hall to the elevators. House was slowly taking his time and going to the elevators and then to his office.

* * *

Later that night the team was off running tests in the lab and House was in his office with his whiteboard in front of him. He was throughing his tennis ball up and down thinking when Cuddy walked in.

"how are you feeling?" she asked him

"I'm fine" he answered not looking away from his whiteboard.

"come on"

"What?" House asked now looking up out of his trance

"I said come on. we can get some dinner down in the cafeteria, on me"

"can't got to find out what's wrong with the guy."

"please House, you have been in your office all day, getting out will do you some good. Besides Wilsons coming I'm sure there is some way you can mock if as well"

Just then the team came into his office

Kutner came in first holding some papers from the lab "Sorry if we're interrupting anything but we found out what was wrong with the patient"

They talked about what they found in the lab then left to go treat him.

Cuddy stated off " so about dinner…"

By the time she said that House already at the door. "come on slow poke lets go eat." House sounded a lot better now.

But as House was about to wheel out of his office but stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the person on the other side of the glass door

"oh crap" was all he said

* * *

**Ooo a evil cliffhanger who is the other person on the other side of the door. Dun dun DUN **

**Oh ah before I forget REVIEW good or bad is all excepted (just make sure it's about the STORY) **


End file.
